Aspects of the disclosure relate to a fall detection and unconsciousness detection device with wireless alert capabilities and position reporting.
Certain individuals may be vulnerable to unexpected falls, fainting or collapse. These individuals include the elderly, medicating patients and other individuals who suffer from heart conditions, epilepsy or other such medical problems.
Devices for detecting falls have been used for some time. Most of these devices are worn by an individual at risk of falling. However, detecting falls can be a complicated problem because data registered during a fall may be affected by noise or may be similar to data generated when the wearer performs certain commonplace actions. Also, because people vary greatly with regards to height, weight and activity level, the data generated when one individual suffers a fall may be significantly different than the data generated by when other people suffer falls. For these reasons, conventional fall detectors are highly susceptible to failures when a fall occurs, as well as false-positive fall detections.